


New Recruit

by seldomabsent



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: When Brynjolf started following the new recruit, just to be sure you were okay alright, not because he found you terribly beautiful, he was surprised by your rich life.
Relationships: Brynjolf/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Kudos: 7





	New Recruit

When Brynjolf started following the new recruit, just to be sure you were okay alright, not because he found you terribly beautiful, he was surprised by your rich life. Saving people, helping them with different matters, he thought you could be a good addition, but maybe a little too righteous. But you would follow the code surely, he thought as he stopped behind a tree. 

He didn't know what you were doing out here, you were lost in a forest but as you stopped and looked up to the sky, he frowned. What could you be doing? He stayed behind the wood, eyeing intensely your every moves. You were still high focus on the sky, searching.. For what, he wondered? Hand raising to the dagger on your waist, he stepped back unconsciously.

And when he thought everything was weird, a dragon roared through the sky. Jumping out of his skin, he searched for his own weapon, eyes searching through the clouds. He could hear the sound of the monster's wings, his raging shouts, but he couldn't find him. Turning back to you, he guessed saving your lad's ass was better than the importance of his mission on you. Yet, as the dragon neared you, falling in front of you, he fell back as a loud shout left your mouth.

Catching his breath, he looked back up quickly. Were.. Were you talking with it? He gasped as the dragon and you were talking - or more likely, arguing. Going in circles, the dragon spat ice as you were holding on your dagger. He was too stunned to react, too shocked by the exchange and foreign words leaving your lips. And before he knew it, a fight exploded between you and the scalded giant. He hurried to hide behind the tree, a shout of freezing ice barely missing him. He heard you groan, breathing heavily and shouting in the weird tongue. But after a loud thud followed by silence, he dared to look back.

The dragon was defeated on the ground, at your feet. With a push, you get the dagger out of its throat, blood merely covering you in your skilled clean kill. Quietly standing him, he exhaled. The Guild needed someone as talented as you, they could all use your defensive skill. No-kill was part of the code but at least, he could see you could handle yourself. Slowly walking back to inform his mates how talented you were, he stopped once more at the sound of wind raising. Frowning once more, he searched and choked on his breath. The dragon's skin was melting, disappearing in a strong gush of wind speeding toward you. In a few seconds, only the bones remained of the monster. You literally sucked out his soul out of his body.

A smile slowly made his way on his lips and quietly, he turned around to go back in town. When Mercer will hear about this..


End file.
